


A Kiss With a Fist is Better Than None

by Faramirlover



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: Yassen doesn't take it easy on Alex





	A Kiss With a Fist is Better Than None

The first blow winds him and leaves him off kilter, perfectly targeted at his still healing ribs. The next is paired with a hooked foot that sends him tumbling to the floor, choking on his own breath and hurting all over. 

"Sloppy. Do you submit?"

He doesn't waste time with a response, lashing out with a kick that meets nothing but air and ends with his ankle in a vice like grip.

"I will not break this if you submit to me."

With a yank that makes something inside his ankle crunch he pulls free and scrambles to his feet. He regrets it almost instantly when his ankle barely takes his weight.

"Not dislocated, I think, but still very foolish."

"You are an arsehole."

When Yassen strikes it is with dancer-like grace -  he has always been and probably always will be more powerful, more elegant, more deadly, than Alex - and the swift kick to the stomach ends their pathetically short bout.

Yassen doesn’t help him back up, leaving him to drag himself over to the water bottles and gulp desperately.

“You fight like it is a game, little Alexi, not as though your life depends on it.”

“I’ve managed alright so far.”

Yassen’s t _chh_ makes it clear what he thinks of that.

“You are no longer a child, you cannot rely on people underestimating you as they have so far. You must be better, faster, stronger.”

It burns his pride to know that Yassen is, as always, right. It’s the flush of anger sending adrenaline through his blood that robs him of the ability to think his actions through and sends him howling across the room to press against Yassen’s side. 

“Maybe I have other talents I can use to get myself out of scrapes.”

“And what would they be, little Alexi?”

Screwing up every bit of courage he slipped a hand round Yassen’s neck and reeled him in. Yassen was strong enough and stubborn enough that Alex couldn’t have moved him a millimetre if he hadn’t wanted to go, but the Russian came easily.

The kiss was tame, lips pressed together and barely moving. It shouldn’t have set Alex’s heart racing but it did and when Yassen gently pushed him away after a a few moments his head was spinning.

“That is another thing you should work on, little one, if you want it to save your life.”

Then Yassen was gone, leaving Alex aching and confused.


End file.
